1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbonaceous material for use in electrodes of electrical double layer capacitors. The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a carbon electrode and carbonaceous material having a micropore and/or sub-micropore structure in which electrolyte ions such as sulfate ions can suitably form an electrical double layer.
The present application is based on Patent Application No. Hei 9-122561 filed in Japan, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Related Art
Electrical double layer capacitors are in practical use as backup power sources in electrical devices such as personal computers, and they are also under development as power sources of rapid discharge and large electric current such as auxiliary batteries for automobiles and the like. The electrodes of electrical double layer capacitors are also called polarizable electrodes and use activated carbon which is electrically conductive. Electrical double layer capacitors are used in various ways such as in situations of long term use with minute electric currents, situations of short term use with large electric currents, and in applications between these.